SPECIAL
by heoneypeach
Summary: [CH 3 IS UP!] Halo, namaku Kim Mingyu,Aku di sini akan menceritakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dikelilingi orang orang spesial. Aku tinggal di rumah, sama seperti kalian. Namun bedanya, aku tinggal bersama beberapa orang lain yang sama spesialnya dengan diriku. -Apa katanya? Hey, aku di sini! Apa wanita itu tidak melihatku?- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, MEANIE, SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING: JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU

SPECIAL

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Length : FICLET

Genre : UNKNOWN

Rating : Teen. PG 13

Author : Alham Baskoro.

WordS : 1678 words

Pages : 5 pages

Writted since : August 28th 2016

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu. The real characters is belongs to the greatest God, ©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY

ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT

.

..

…..

….

Halo, namaku Kim Mingyu, umurku menginjak angka 15 tahun ini. Aku di sini akan menceritakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dikelilingi orang orang spesial. Aku tinggal di rumah, sama seperti kalian. Namun bedanya, aku tinggal bersama beberapa orang lain yang sama spesialnya dengan diriku. Jujur saja walaupun di sekitarku banyak orang, terkadang aku merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu Aku akan menceritakan ini padamu, tapi kamu harus berjanji setelah ini kita akan berteman selamanya, setuju? Oh iya, aku memang kesepian, tapi aku juga punya sahabat sejati. Jeon Wonwoo, dia sahabatku. Kami bersahabat sedari kecil karena kami sama-sama spesial. Di rumah ini, Aku juga tidak terlalu banyak mengenal orang orang karena Wonwoo tidak mengizinkanku, entah mengapa alasannya. Jadi, aku akan menceritakan tentang beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Wonwoo karena temannya Wonwoo itu temanku juga.

Selagi Wonwoo pergi, aku ingin mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar di taman belakang rumah ini. Kami mempunyai taman belakang yang luas dengan banyak bangku taman terpatri kokoh di atas rumputnya yang hijau. Kita bisa berbincang sebentar sambil duduk dan menunggu Wonwoo datang. Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Wonwoo juga, dia pasti akan merasa senang jika tahu aku punya teman baru.

 ** _Hidup ini akan terasa lebih indah jika kalian tahu betapa spesialnya diri kalian. Begitu pula dengan kami semua penghuni rumah ini._**

Kita mulai dari Lee Chan. Anak laki laki kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu baru genap dua bulan ini sering mengunjungi rumah kami. Dia anak yang manis dan riang, memang begitu harusnya seorang anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Wonwoo pernah bilang padaku, jika Chan itu pernah mengalami masa kelam sebelum akhirnya dia kembali riang seperti sekarang. Akhirnya hari senin kemarin, Aku dan rasa penasaranku –ditemani Wonwoo—memberanikan diri untuk sekadar bertanya padanya.

"Aku ingat ketika ayah pergi meninggalkan kami selamanya setelah kecelakaan mobil tiga bulan yang lalu, ada aku dan juga ibuku di dalamnya. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa apa lagi, bahkan ibu menangis ketika aku mengingat namanya tadi pagi." Kata Chan semangat dan pupil matanya menatap Wonwoo lekat.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Chan- _ah_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ibu bilang lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya dan aku akan cepat pulih jika aku bermain di sini."

Ya, agak miris memang. Di balik Chan yang suka tersenyum manis, Tuhan menyelipkan satu coretan hitam di kertas kehidupannya. Untung saja kejadian itu tidak merenggut kebahagiaan dan masa depannya.

Jika Lee Chan adalah anak laki laki manis yang periang, berbeda dengan orang yang satu ini; Choi Hansol namanya. Dia bule keturunan Amerika-Korea. Sepintas, garis wajahnya menggambarkan jelas bahwa ia terlahir dengan ras non-Asia. Namun tetap saja dia punya darah Asia dari ayahnya. Hansol ini lebih tua satu tahun umurnya dari Chan. Aku sering melihat Hansol bersama perangkat musik nirkabelnya di taman belakang rumah ini; menyendiri dan menikmati ketenangan. Omong omong, sudah lebih dari enam bulan Hansol rutin mengunjungi rumah ini. Terkadang ia hanya mampir untuk bertemu seseorang atau bahkan ia juga menginap lalu pulang keesokan harinya. Aku tidak tahu jelas apa sebabnya namun sekali lagi, aku bersama Wonwoo pernah bertanya pada bule itu dan ini jawabannya;

"Aku gampang mengalami _mood_ _swing_. Itu suatu kondisi dimana aku bisa dengan cepat merasakan euforia berlebihan lalu berubah menjadi depresi dalam tempo yang singkat. Jujur itu sangat menggangguku, itu sebabnya aku akan mampir ke sini bersama ibuku jika aku mulai menyakiti diriku sendiri."

"Apa kamu merasa aneh dengan perasaan itu?" Aku bertanya namun hanya dijawab tatapan kosong olehnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu merasakan hal itu mengganggumu?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang bertanya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam jemariku dengan kuat, mungkin dia mencoba menenangkanku karena Hansol tidak menggubris pertanyaanku tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata ibuku, waktu itu kepalaku pernah terbentur hebat karena berkelahi dengan temanku. Ya, aku pikir itu penyebabnya."

Jika Hansol pernah terbentur kepalanya, maka beda lagi ceritanya tentang temanku yang satu ini. Boo Seungkwan, kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Diva Boo_ ' karena itu lah yang paling disukainya. Anak laki laki berpipi tambun itu sama usianya dengan Hansol, namun dia telah menetap di rumah ini lebih lama dari Hansol. Wonwoo bilang jika Seungkwan itu lebih spesial daripada yang lain karena suaranya yang merdu.

Anak itu agak susah untuk didekati pada awalnya, dia hanya mau main bersama orang-orang tententu di rumah ini. Untungnya, Wonwoo bisa mendekati Seungkwan dan bertanya sesuatu padanya, namun tidak bersamaku. Seungkwan bilang pada Wonwoo untuk tidak mengajakku, ditambah ia tidak mau mengenalku entah apa sebabnya.

Seungkwan itu sangat pemilih, termasuk soal berteman. Wonwoo juga bilang jika Seungkwan itu suka merasa dirinya penting dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia punya keinginan besar untuk menjadi seorang bintang suatu saat nanti agar semua orang bisa melihatnya di atas panggung. Aku tahu jika itu merupakan hal yang positif dan baik untuk masa depannya, namun ku pikir tidak untuk terlalu memilih teman. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai Seungkwan saat dia bilang pada Wonwoo jika tidak semua orang bisa sama hebat dengan dirinya. Ia bahkan mengatakan jika ia mau berteman dengan Wonwoo hanya karena Wonwoo itu tampan.

Aku akan melupakan Seungkwan dan segala keangkuhannya. Kali ini, aku ingin bercerita tentang salah satu penghuni rumah ini yang umurnya sama denganku. Seo Myungho namanya, atau ia lebih suka panggilan dalam hanja; Xu Minghao.

Minghao hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu mengunjungi rumah ini, namun intensitasnya sering dan sudah lebih dari tujuh bulan dia rutin ke sini. Maka dari itu, Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, begitu pula Wonwoo. Aku hanya tahu jika anak lelaki kurus itu bukan warga Korea asli dan dia sering diantar oleh seseorang yang ia panggil _'gege'_.

Wen Junhui, pria asal Shenzhen itu lah satu satunya informan kami untuk mengetahui tentang Minghao lebih lanjut.

"Dari kecil, Minghao memang susah untuk menyantap makanan. Bukan, dia bukan orang yang suka memilih makanan. Dia hanya menyantap porsi makan hariannya dengan cara tidak wajar. Ia hanya mau makan tiga sendok nasi dengan sedikit tambahan lauk setiap harinya sebelum ia ku bawa ke tempat ini."

"Apa Minghao mengalami perkembangan?"

"Perlahan tapi pasti. Dia mulai menyantap berbagai jenis buah walaupun tetap dalam porsi yang kecil. Rasa cemasku perlahan pudar, namun bobot tubuhnya masih belum ideal untuk anak seumurannya."

Ya, setidaknya Minghao masih dalam kondisi sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Gyu!" Lihat siapa yang datang, itu Wonwoo.

"Kemari! Aku sedang menceritakan seseorang." Wonwoo ikutan duduk di sebelahku, wajahnya sumringah juga penasaran.

"Bicara dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman baruku. Kalian harus berkenalan."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, pupil matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

"Nah, karena Wonwoo sudah datang, aku bisa menceritakan lebih detil tentang orang-orang di sini. Kali ini, bagaimana dengan Lee Seokmin?"

"Aaah! Bocah kelebihan energi itu sedang larut dalam mimpi di kamarnya."

"Coba ceritakan padaku. Waktu itu kamu tidak mengajakku untuk bertemu Seokmin."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Seokmin karena yah, kamu tau kan kita semua istimewa di sini. Lee Seokmin hanya seorang bocah kelebihan energi yang mudah panik dan merasa cemas. Ia bilang, jika rasa paniknya sudah di ambang batas, ia akan terbatuk-batuk karena rasa mual hebat di dalam perutnya. Tak lama, ia juga akan terserang sakit kepala. Obat _paracetamol_ dosis tinggi merupakan salah satu hal yang bisa mengatasinya. Jika terlambat, ia bisa kolaps saat itu juga."

"Apa itu selalu terjadi padanya?"

"Ya, bahkan tadi pagi Seokmin sempat muntah. Ia panik karena sang ibu menghubungi namun ia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya." Tutur Wonwoo santai. Aku melirik lengan jaketnya yang tersingkap hingga ke siku, ada gumpalan kapas yang diplester menempel di sana.

 _'Ah, rupanya Wonwoo telah menerima dosis hariannya.'_

"Aku juga ingin kau menceritakan perkenalanmu dengan Hoshi dan Soonyoung. Aku selalu suka cerita yang satu itu."

"Yah, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Dia punya seseorang lagi di dalam dirinya. Ia sering menyebutnya Hoshi, yang artinya bintang. Hoshi dan Soonyoung ini adalah dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang dalam satu tubuh. Soonyoung pernah bilang padaku jika Hoshi akan muncul jika ada acara tertentu yang berkaitan dengan olah tubuh seperti _dance_ misalnya."

"Jadi, Hoshi ini bentuk pelarian rasa tidak puas atas Kwon Soonyoung atau bagaimana?"

"Tepat sekali. Soonyoung itu penderita anemia dan sering kali mengeluh betapa hidupnya abu-abu dan sia-sia jika hanya berdiam diri dengan vonis penyakit seperti itu. Lalu di saat Soonyoung menyangkal semua tentang penyakitnya, di sana Hoshi bisa muncul kapan saja. Hoshi itu pribadi yang ramah dan tubuhnya lentur bukan main. Ia bisa saja melakukan gerakan dance dua puluh empat jam tanpa kenal lelah, namun di saat yang sama, tubuh Soonyoung tidak bisa mengantisipasinya lalu jatuh pingsan."

"Woaaah. Jika seperti itu, Aku sangat ingin melihat Hoshi menari."

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali, dia suka SHINee dan dia mengcover gerakan lagu _View_ dengan enerjik lalu setelahnya ia pingsan di tempat."

"Agak mengerikan." Aku tertegun dengan cara Wonwoo menceritakannya. Aku benar benar merasakan sensasinya sedari tadi, seolah aku benar benar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Uh oh, bagaimana dengan Lee Jihoon?"

Sorot mata Wonwoo berubah sendu. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Aku tidak tahu kabar terakhir tentang Jihoon. Tapi yang pasti, dia akan selalu menjadi teman baikku."

"Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"

"Tidak, dia teman masa kecilku, sebelum kamu datang tentunya. Lee Jihoon itu jenius musik, bakatnya di bidang seni muncul sejak ia sering melamun di atas atap sekolah dan semua lirik ciptaan Jihoon berasal dari imajinasinya yang kelewat hidup. Jihoon sama sepertiku namun dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan cara yang biasa. Jika ia sedang bahagia karena proses rekaman lagunya telah selesai maka ia akan memintaku menusuk jari dengan peniti lalu membiarkan darah menetes ke lembar partiturnya yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Lalu setelah berbulan-bulan aku pindah ke sini, aku tidak bisa lagi menghubunginya."

Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sekarang Wonwoo mulai menitikkan air mata. Ingin aku menghapusnya sebelum seseorang wanita berjas putih datang menginterupsi.

"Wonwoo, ternyata kamu di situ." Wonwoo tidak memberi respon, pandangannya kosong ke depan tapi air mata tetap mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Wonwoo, ayo kita ke dalam. Ibumu menunggu."

Wonwoo tetap tidak memberikan respon. Wanita itu pun mendekat lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Wonwoo.

"Suhu tubuhmu naik lagi. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan minum cokelat panas. Lihat, di luar sini mendung."

"Tapi, aku rindu Jihoon." Akhirnya Wonwoo bersuara, walaupun suaranya kelewat parau namun wanita itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Lain kali kita tengok Jihoon, dia sudah tenang. Kita ke dalam dan siapa tau Mingyu bisa menemanimu minum cokelat panas."

 ** _Apa katanya? Hey, aku di sini! Apa wanita itu tidak melihatku?_**

 **[FIN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: SIAPA SUKA MEANIE? MAAF KALO MEANIENYA GA KERASA :") GUA MAU BIKIN AWARENESS TENTANG GANGGUAN PSIKOLOGI SEBENERNYA DARIPADA NULIS ROMANSA :") HAYO SIAPA YANG BISA NEBAK GANGGUAN PSIKOLOGI APA YANG GUA SEMATKAN DALAM PERAN MASING MASING KARAKTER DI SITU? TERMASUK WONWOO, TEMPAT APA ITU DAN SIAPA MINGYU SEBENERNYA. YANG BISA NEBAK NANTI GUA KASIH REWARD DEH! BTW, GUA MAU CURHAT DONG...**

 **PERTAMA, GUA UDAH BIKIN 95% DARI FF RATED M PERTAMA GUA DENGAN CAST MINGYU X HOSHI DENGAN TEMA SUGAR BABY, SUGAR DADDY. INI JUGA DADDY KINK. GUA AGAK RAGU SEBENERNYA BUAT NGEPOST ITU. CLUENYA, ADA DI SETIAP FF YANG GUA TULIS.**

 **KEDUA, FINALLY SEBONGS KNEW I AM EXIST :") BLESS MY LORD OMG**

 **KETIGA, GUA JUGA LAGI ADA BEBERAPA KOLAB BARENG AUTHOR SENPAI TERMASUK AUTHOR AZURA EVE. BTW MAKASIH BANYAK MBA ZUL ATAS JACKPOTNYA! GABISA BERKATA KATA LAGI BUAT SEUNGCHEOL DI SITU...**

 **KEEMPAT, NANTIKAN AKUN FFN DENGAN USERNAME UNIK YANG AKAN BERISIKAN FANFICT RELAY ALA ALA YANG AKAN PUBLISH SEBENTAR LAGI.**

 ** _LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW?_**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


	2. Menurut mereka, Wonwoo itu

Menurut Chan, Wonwoo itu..

Wonwoo _hyung_ itu baik, secara harfiah pun begitu. Dia cukup dekat denganku dan lumayan bisa diajak bicara ketimbang Seungkwan _hyung_. Dia sering menemaniku ngobrol di taman belakang jika ibu belum datang menjemput ketika sore hari. Aku tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya karena aku masih terbilang anak baru di rumah ini, tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ sering bilang padaku jika ia punya sahabat baik namanya Jihoon dan Mingyu. Aku sendiri tidak belum pernah melihat keduanya, namun yang pasti siapapun yang dekat dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti orang baik.

Menurut Hansol, Wonwoo itu..

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo _hyung_. Tapi sesekali, ia sering menghampiriku dan mengajakku bicara. Ku pikir awalnya dia tipikal orang yang dingin dan enggan bertemu dengan orang lain. Wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan emosi itu membuatku berpikir jika ia apatis. Namun aku salah besar, bahkan dia juga dekat sang Diva. Oh iya, aku juga sering mendapati Wonwoo _hyung_ berbicara dengan seseorang. Entah itu siapa tapi aku yakinkan kalian jika ia menyebutnya Kim Mingyu.

Menurut Seungkwan, Wonwoo itu..

Aku cinta musik dan Wonwoo hyung itu pengetahuannya tentang musik sangat luas, wajahnya juga tampan alih-alih tanpa ekspresi, makanya aku mau mengajaknya bicara. Dia itu tipikal orang yang punya wawasan yang luas, aku selalu senang jika ia menbahas tentang musik kekinian yang sedang _ngetren_ akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja, ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku suka dari Wonwoo _hyung_ , dia itu penderita _skizofrenia_ dan punya sahabat imajinatif. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku belajar dari para perawat dan sering mengobservasi beberapa orang di rumah ini, diam-diam ku buat hipotesa kecil lalu ternyata hasilnya sama dengan vonis pribadi mereka. Vonis pribadi mereka itu mutlak rahasia paman Seungcheol dan tolong jangan melaporkanku pada paman Seungcheol, cukup kalian bisa memuji inisiatifku. Aku memang punya bakat di segala bidang. Entah bagaimana Wonwoo hyung selalu berubah menyebalkan jika ia terus membahas tentang sahabatnya itu—maksudku, _hey_! Bahkan dia tidak pernah ada. Oh iya, aku akan mengatakan satu kejutan padamu. Ternyata, Wonwoo _hyung_ kenal dengan Jihoon _hyung_ dan sekadar informasi saja, Lee Jihoon itu kakak kelasku dulu di SMA, dia ketua klub paduan suara paling berbakat sepanjang sejarah sekolah kami berdiri.

Menurut Minghao, Wonwoo itu..

Aku tidak mau banyak berkomentar tentang dirinya, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku hanya menambahkan sedikit. Wonwoo _hyung_ pernah memberiku sebuah apel setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan Jun _gege_ , dia tersenyum sekilas dan bilang jika apel itu pemberian Mingyu. Aku tidak tahu apa relasinya tapi aku yakin Mingyu ini orang baik.

Menurut Seokmin, Wonwoo itu..

Aku cukup dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung karena dia dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membahasnya tapi yang jelas, dia itu baik, namun beberapa orang salah menganggapnya _emotionless_ , judes, galak atau semacamnya. Dia juga punya teman bernama Kim Mingyu, mungkin kalian pernah mendengar langsung darinya. Oh, apa? Belum? Ah, mungkin dia lupa. Ada banyak pengalaman seru yang kami lewati bersama, tentu tidak perlu ku sebutkan satu persatu kan? Oh, kau mau mendengar salah satunya? Baiklah jika kau memaksa.

Musim semi menyambut, begitu juga senyuman Wonwoo _hyung_ yang menyambutku setibanya di rumah ini. Ya, aku masih baru di sini, dan ibaratnya, Wonwoo _hyung_ itu seniorku karena dia telah lama berada di rumah ini. Ketika kami ngobrol di taman belakang, dia banyak bercerita tentang rumah ini dan beberapa penghuninya.

"Kebanyakan dari kami tidak mengetahui alasan pasti kenapa kami bisa berada di sini. Ada yang beruntung bisa bolak-balik ada pula yang harus menetap hingga batas waktu yang belum ditentukan." Kata Wonwoo _hyung_.

Mungkin aku termasuk yang beruntung karena paman Seungcheol selalu membolehkanku pulang setelah kami mengobrol bersama. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan tali pertemanan aku dengan Wonwoo _hyung_. Walaupun paman Seungcheol bilang jika aku tidak perlu selalu datang ke sini, aku akan tetap datang untuk menemani Wonwoo hyung. Kami banyak bertukar pikiran tentang musik bersama _Diva Boo_ dan Wonwoo hyung bilang suaraku bagus. Itu sangat spesial bagiku karena ternyata Seungkwan tidak mau mengenal banyak orang. Kami juga punya mimpi yang sama, menjadi pelaku seni di atas panggung. Oh, Dia pernah bilang jika MIngyu ingin berkenalan denganku namun hingga sekarang sepertinya Mingyu enggan menampakan batang hidungnya.

Cukup, ya?

Menurut Soonyoung, Wonwoo itu..

Oh, kamu sedang bicara dengan Hoshi di sini. Kembali lain waktu jika ingin bicara dengan Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: AYO YANG MINTA SEQUEL MANA? REVIEWNYA DONG BIAR GUA SEMANGAT NGETIKNYA :") BTW HAPE GUA MATI TOTAL, SEDIH GA SIH? GABISA NGETIK DI HAPE LAGI. RES IN PEACE MY LOVELY CELLPHONE**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


	3. Menurut Seungcheol, mereka itu

**_Menurut Chan, Wonwoo itu.._**

Wonwoo _hyung_ itu baik, secara harfiah pun begitu. Dia cukup dekat denganku dan lumayan bisa diajak bicara ketimbang Seungkwan _hyung_. Dia sering menemaniku ngobrol di taman belakang jika ibu belum datang menjemput ketika sore hari. Aku tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya karena aku masih terbilang anak baru di rumah ini, tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ sering bilang padaku jika ia punya sahabat baik namanya Jihoon dan Mingyu. Aku sendiri tidak belum pernah melihat keduanya, namun yang pasti siapa pun yang dekat dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti orang baik.

 ** _Menurut Hansol, Wonwoo itu.._**

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo _hyung_. Tapi sesekali, ia sering menghampiriku dan mengajakku bicara. Ku pikir awalnya dia tipikal orang yang dingin dan enggan bertemu dengan orang lain. Wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan emosi itu membuatku berpikir jika ia apatis. Namun aku salah besar, bahkan dia juga dekat sang Diva. Oh iya, aku juga sering mendapati Wonwoo _hyung_ berbicara dengan seseorang. Entah itu siapa tapi aku yakinkan kalian jika ia menyebutnya Kim Mingyu.

 ** _Menurut Seungkwan, Wonwoo itu.._**

Aku cinta musik dan Wonwoo hyung itu pengetahuannya tentang musik sangat luas, wajahnya juga tampan alih-alih tanpa ekspresi, makanya aku mau mengajaknya bicara. Dia itu tipikal orang yang punya wawasan yang luas, aku selalu senang jika ia membahas tentang musik kekinian yang sedang _ngetren_ akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja, ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku suka dari Wonwoo _hyung_ , dia itu penderita skizofrenia dan punya sahabat imajinatif. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku belajar dari para perawat dan sering mengobservasi beberapa orang di rumah ini, diam-diam ku buat hipotesa kecil lalu ternyata hasilnya sama dengan vonis pribadi mereka. Vonis pribadi mereka itu mutlak rahasia paman Seungcheol dan tolong jangan melaporkanku pada paman Seungcheol, cukup kalian bisa memuji inisiatifku. Aku memang punya bakat di segala bidang. Entah bagaimana Wonwoo _hyung_ selalu berubah menyebalkan jika ia terus membahas tentang sahabatnya itu—maksudku, _hey_! Bahkan dia tidak pernah ada. Oh iya, aku akan mengatakan satu kejutan padamu. Ternyata, Wonwoo _hyung_ kenal dengan Jihoon _hyung_ dan sekadar informasi saja, Lee Jihoon itu kakak kelasku dulu di SMA, dia ketua klub paduan suara paling berbakat sepanjang sejarah sekolah kami berdiri.

 ** _Menurut Minghao, Wonwoo itu.._**

Aku tidak mau banyak berkomentar tentang dirinya, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku hanya menambahkan sedikit. Wonwoo _hyung_ pernah memberiku sebuah apel setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan Jun _gege_ , dia tersenyum sekilas dan bilang jika apel itu pemberian Mingyu. Aku tidak tahu apa relasinya tapi aku yakin Mingyu ini orang baik.

 ** _Menurut Seokmin, Wonwoo itu.._**

Aku cukup dekat dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ karena dia dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membahasnya tapi yang jelas, dia itu baik, namun beberapa orang salah menganggapnya _emotionless_ , judes, galak atau semacamnya. Dia juga punya teman bernama Kim Mingyu, mungkin kalian pernah mendengar langsung darinya. Oh, apa? Belum? Ah, mungkin dia lupa. Ada banyak pengalaman seru yang kami lewati bersama, tentu tidak perlu ku sebutkan satu persatu kan? Oh, kau mau mendengar salah satunya? Baiklah jika kau memaksa.

Musim semi menyambut, begitu juga senyuman Wonwoo _hyung_ yang menyambutku setibanya di rumah ini. Ya, aku masih baru di sini, dan ibaratnya, Wonwoo _hyung_ itu seniorku karena dia telah lama berada di rumah ini. Ketika kami ngobrol di taman belakang, dia banyak bercerita tentang rumah ini dan beberapa penghuninya.

"Kebanyakan dari kami tidak mengetahui alasan pasti kenapa kami bisa berada di sini. Ada yang beruntung bisa bolak-balik ada pula yang harus menetap hingga batas waktu yang belum ditentukan." Kata Wonwoo _hyung_.

Mungkin aku termasuk yang beruntung karena paman Seungcheol selalu membolehkanku pulang setelah kami mengobrol bersama. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan tali pertemanan aku dengan Wonwoo _hyung_. Walaupun paman Seungcheol bilang jika aku tidak perlu selalu datang ke sini, aku akan tetap datang untuk menemani Wonwoo _hyung_. Kami banyak bertukar pikiran tentang musik bersama _Diva Boo_ dan Wonwoo _hyung_ bilang suaraku bagus. Itu sangat spesial bagiku karena ternyata Seungkwan tidak mau mengenal banyak orang. Kami juga punya mimpi yang sama, menjadi pelaku seni di atas panggung. Oh, Dia pernah bilang jika Mingyu ingin berkenalan denganku namun hingga sekarang sepertinya Mingyu enggan menampakan batang hidungnya.

Cukup, ya?

 ** _Menurut Soonyoung, Wonwoo itu.._**

Oh, kamu sedang bicara dengan Hoshi di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Menurut Seungcheol, mereka itu..._**

Mereka semua spesial, istimewa sama seperti kita semua.

Oh, halo. Apa kabar? Selamat datang di ruangan pribadiku. Jika boleh, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Choi Seungcheol dan aku Psikiater yang menangani mereka semua di rumah ini. Sebelum aku mengevaluasi satu per satu tentang mereka, aku akan mulai dari awal. Maafkan jika ceritaku agak membosankan dan aku minta kalian semua mau membuka wawasan kalian tentang dunia kejiwaan.

Kebanyakan orang bertanya padaku, 'Apa bedanya Psikiater dan Psikolog?'

Orang-orang berpikir jika kedua profesi itu sama; sama-sama berurusan dengan orang-orang istimewa, atau katakanlah sama–sama menangani orang yang kesehatan jiwanya terganggu, kasarnya begitu. Namun aku di sini menekankan jika kedua profesi di atas sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi dalam konteks yang sama, relasi keduanya tidak dapat dipisahkan. Sulit bagiku untuk menjabarkannya secara kompleks, tapi aku akan menarik garis besarnya saja.

Apakah seorang Psikolog sama dengan dokter jiwa? Jika kalian langsung menjatuhkan vonis seperti itu, maka tentu saja kalian salah besar. Ketua dewan himpunan Psikolog Korea akan tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahumu jika kalian mengajukan pertanyaan itu di depan beliau. Dalam artian sederhana, seorang Psikolog merupakan orang yang menekuni ilmu tentang kejiwaan, tabi'at, dan perilaku manusia. Orang yang bisa disebut Psikolog hanyalah lulusan sarjana tingkat satu dari fakultas Psikologi dan lulus sarjana tingkat dua dengan gelar di bidang Profesi Psikologi, bukan _Magister Sains_. Sebab, hanya seorang ahli Psikiatri yang mempunyai gelar Magister Sains Psikologi.

Aku ini seorang Psikiater, dan ada dua gelar di depan serta di belakang namaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Mudah saja, aku hanya perlu lulus dari fakultas kedokteran lalu mengambil pendidikan lanjutan di fakultas Psikologi. Bedanya, jika para sarjana Psikologi tingkat satu yang meneruskan ke fakultas yang sama mempunyai dua pilihan penjurusan, maka aku dari fakultas kedokteran hanya punya satu pilihan penjurusan, yaitu sains Psikologi. Secara singkat, seorang ahli Psikiatri bisa menjadi Psikiater jika ia berasal dari fakultas kedokteran atau fakultas Psikologi yang melanjutkan pendidikan di bidang sains Psikologi. Seorang dokter yang mengambil pendidikan lanjutan sains Psikologi otomatis mempunyai dua gelar, maka aku lah yang pantas disebut sebagai dokter jiwa—karena memang secara harfiah aku seorang dokter.

Ada beberapa perbedaan mendasar lagi antara Psikolog dan Psikiater, di antaranya seorang sarjana profesi Psikologi disebut juga praktisi Psikologi, ia berwenang dan mempunyai hak untuk memegang alat-alat tes Psikologi, dan juga ia bisa membuka suatu biro penyedia jasa atas namanya sendiri atau bergabung dengan komunitas tertentu. Sedangkan seorang Psikiater disebut juga ilmuwan Psikologi karena aku banyak berurusan dengan obat-obatan. Jika seseorang datang kepada Psikolog, maka sebutan 'klien' tersemat pada orang itu. Lain hal jika dia datang kepadaku—Psikiater—maka otomatis ia disebut 'pasien'. Itu jelas karena gelar awalku adalah seorang dokter.

Seorang Psikolog akan memberikan konsultasi dan terapi dengan kata-kata, sedangkan aku bertugas dengan banyak obat-obat dan alat medis. Contoh kecil, jika seorang anak yang awalnya menderita insomnia datang kepada Psikolog untuk diberi anjuran serta terapi namun dianggap kurang berhasil, maka Psikolog itu bertanggung jawab untuk mengopernya pada Psikiater untuk penanganan lebih lanjut dengan cara medis. Oh, kalian tentu tahu jika seorang Psikolog biasanya membuka penyedia jasa terapi atau konsultasi di tempat-tempat nyaman atas namanya sendiri, mereka bisa bekerja kapan pun mereka mau. Berbeda jauh denganku yang bekerja mengabdikan diri untuk rumah sakit, tanggung jawabku dengan berbagai jenis kebutuhan medis dan obat-obatan.

Pada dasarnya, seorang Psikolog dan Psikiater itu berkesinambungan antara satu sama lain, dan kita bernaung dalam kode etik yang sama.

Setelah membahas tentang pengertian dasar profesiku, mari kita mengobservasi sedikit tentang masalah kesehatan jiwa dari teman-temanku di rumah ini. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh kalian ketahui tentang mereka—tertulis jelas dalam kode etik. Namun karena penulis cerita ini terlanjur membuat plotnya, maka aku mau-tidak mau harus menjelaskannya pada kalian. Aku juga berharap kalian bisa _aware_ dan tidak memandang sebelah mata tentang masalah kesehatan jiwa yang ada di sekitar kita.

Kita mulai dari Lee Chan, anak laki-laki ceria yang kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Lee Chan adalah pasien termuda dan kasusnya jarang terjadi pada orang-orang lain. Jika kebanyakan orang menderita Amnesia total atau Amnesia Parsial, maka si kecil Chan harus rela divonis menderita _Amnesia Reanterograde_ di umurnya yang masih terbilang belia. Vonis itu terbilang unik karena memang jarang terjadi kasusnya. Apa itu _Amnesia Reanterograde_? _Amnesia Reanterograde_ adalah keadaan di mana seseorang menderita hilang ingatan sebagian namun pemulihan ingatannya seperti diputar ke belakang; seperti _roll film_ yang di- _rewind_ ulang. Jadi jika urutan orang normal mengingat hal-hal tertentu dengan urutan A-B-C-D-E, maka proyeksi ingatan Chan akan mundur ke belakang mulai dari E-D-C-B-A. itu sebabnya ia terlebih dulu mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpanya daripada nama ibunya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa perbandingannya pada penderita Amnesia jenis lainnya tapi yang jelas, Chan harus sering menjalani hipnoterapi dan mengonsumsi vitamin otak untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Aku sangat bersyukur vonisnya tidak terlalu berat dan di umurnya yang masih muda, tentu perkembangan otaknya akan semakin cepat menunjukan tanda-tanda pemulihan.

Aku lanjut dengan satu-satunya anak laki-laki berparas bule di sini, Choi Hansol namanya. Lama mengidap _Bipolar Disorder_ tingkat dua membuatnya harus sering mengonsumi obat _Anticonvulsants_ dan terapi musik. Keadaan Hansol membuatnya dijauhi teman sepermainan dan _home schooling_ adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Terkadang juga, Hansol sering datang ke sini untuk menerima dosis mingguan atau sekadar menenangkan diri seusai sekolah.

Sekadar informasi, Suasana hati ( _mood_ ) penderita gangguan Bipolar sering berayun dari tingkat rendah, depresi, kemudian berubah ke atas, menjadi mania. Ketika berada pada tingkat depresi, Hansol akan merasa sedih tak berdaya, serta merasa berputus asa. Ketika pada tingkat mania, Hansol akan terlihat riang gembira dan penuh energi. Biasanya tidak jelas apa sebab perubahan dari mania ke depresi atau sebaliknya. Pada Hansol, gejala paling menonjol adalah sikap yang mudah meledak—marah atau menangis, perubahan suasana hati yang cepat, agresif dan kadang menyakiti diri sendiri— _self harm_. Sebagai contoh, suatu siang Hansol bisa terlihat sangat gamang dan bingung sambil duduk-duduk di taman. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia juga bisa tiba-tiba tertawa diikuti dengan tangisan atau kemarahan panjang dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam.

Ada banyak sekali gejala dan faktor yang bisa mempengaruhi seorang pengidap _Bipolar Disorder_ dalam kata lain bersifat komplek atau multi faktor.

Selesai dengan Hansol, mari kita lanjut pada Boo Seungkwan. Di balik suaranya yang merdu dan tampangnya yang baik, kalian tentu tidak akan menyangka jika ia salah satu penderita gangguan _Narcissistic Personality Disorder_.

 _Narcissistic Personality Disorder_ adalah perilaku di mana seseorang merasa sangat bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri dan memerlukan perhatian serta kekaguman dari orang lain. Itu sebabnya Seungkwan sering membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan menjadi terlalu pemilih untuk berteman. Ia sering merasa hebat dengan suaranya yang merdu bak seorang diva, untuk itu semua orang dipaksa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Diva Boo_. Tidak terlalu parah memang tapi terkadang gangguan ini terasa menyebalkan di mata orang lain.

Setelah membahas Boo Seungkwan, kalian pasti penasaran dengan Xu Minghao si pemuda Tiongkok kurus itu, kan? Vonisnya memang tidak terlalu berat, namun tetap saja itu bisa mempengaruhi masa depannya nanti. Itu sebabnya Junhui, sang sepupu, datang kepadaku untuk meminta anjuran dan beberapa nasihat asupan yang tepat bagi pengidap _Anorexia_ seperti Minghao.

Intensitasnya Minghao datang berkunjung tidak terlalu sering, paling-paling Junhui yang datang untuk memberikan laporan perkembangannya tentang pola makan Minghao. _Anorexia_ memang agak susah ditangani, namun tidak ada karang yang terlalu keras untuk dipecahkan. Pun seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa _Anorexia_ hanya lah suatu gangguan pola makan dan kecemasan berlebih tentang kenaikan berat badan. Minghao hanya pelu diberi motivasi keluarga dan asupan tinggi kalori—setidaknya untuk meningkatkan bobot tubuh. Ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan seseorang menjadi penderita _Anorexia_ , di antaranya adalah trauma. Minghao juga begitu. Junhui pernah bilang padaku jika Minghao mulai susah makan itu semenjak ia hobi mengurung diri di kamar. Trauma lima tahun lalu tentang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya lah yang menyebabkan Minghao enggan menyantap sepiring makanan dari bibinya. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja tidak memberinya banyak obat pendamping karena aku tahu Minghao tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah motivasi dan semangat dari orang-orang yang mencintainya agar ia bisa mengurangi intensitas traumanya. Sejauh ini, Minghao adalah pasienku yang paling penurut.

Lain hal dengan Lee Seokmin. Kadang pemuda mancung itu benar-benar menyusahkan jika gangguan kecemasannya mulai kambuh. Maksudku, itu akan sangat merepotkan ketika ia mulai memuntahkan kembali apa yang ia makan. Apalagi Seokmin itu tipikal orang yang kepala batu dan kadang semaunya sendiri. Kadang sia-sia memberinya _fluoxetine_ sebagai pertolongan pertama karena tak lama kemudian obat itu akan meluncur ke lantai bersama asupan sarapannya.

Gangguan kecemasan atau yang bisa disebut _Anxiety Disorder_ adalah taraf kondisi kesehatan mental yang ditandai dengan kekhawatiran persisten (menetap), biasanya juga disertai oleh rasa kecemasan dan kekhawatiran berlebihan tentang sesuatu hal yang besar atau kecil yang menetap sedikitnya selama enam bulan. Jenis gangguan kecemasan ini sering dimulai pada usia dini. Ini sering terjadi bersamaan dengan gangguan kecemasan lain atau depresi. Diperkirakan bahwa gangguan kecemasan dapat melibatkan ketidak seimbangan kimia otak yang terjadi secara alami ( _neurotransmiter_ ) seperti serotonin, dopamin atau norepinefrin. Pengalaman hidup seperti peristiwa traumatis muncul untuk memicu gangguan kecemasan pada orang yang rentan merasa cemas. Memiliki gangguan kecemasan tidak lebih dari membuat Seokmin merasa cemas. Hal ini juga dapat menyebabkan atau memperburuk, kondisi kesehatan fisik dan mental lainnya. Dalam kasus Seokmin, penyebabnya adalah _Post-traumatic stress disorder._ Itu menyebabkan dirinya merasa sakit kepala, pusing dan mual yang hebat ketika kepanikan menyerang. Penanganan yang terlambat sebelum ia datang ke sini membuat kesehatannya semakin memburuk karena sang ibu kerap memberikan obat _paracetamol_ dosis tinggi ketika Seokmin mulai kambuh. Itu merupakan penanganan yang salah karena obat paracetamol jika dikonsumsi terlalu sering akan menyebabkan kerusakan liver. Kini, _paroxetine_ , _escitalopram_ , _sertraline_ , _venlafaxine_ , _imipramine_ dan obat anti depresi lain yang sesuai dosis menjadi teman baiknya.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku bagaimana dengan nasib Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya lebih kompleks karena memang mereka bisa dibilang mempunyai keadaan gangguan Psikosis yang hampir serupa tapi tak sama.

Gangguan Psikosis merupakan gangguan secara fungsional yang bersifat non-organik, yang ditandai dengan disintegrasi kepribadian dan ketidakmampuan dalam melakukan penyesuaian sosial. Pada kasus Soonyoung disebut dengan _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ atau biasa dikenal sebagai kepribadian ganda.

Disosiasi secara sederhana dapat diartikan sebagai terputusnya hubungan antara pikiran, perasaan, tindakan dan rasa seseorang dengan kesadaran atau situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Biasanya penderita gangguan _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ dapat didefinisikan sebagai gangguan kesehatan jiwa dimana seseorang yang mengidapnya akan menunjukkan adanya dua atau lebih kepribadian ( _alter_ ) yang masing-masing memiliki nama dan karakter yang berbeda. Mereka yang memiliki gangguan ini sebenarnya hanya memiliki satu kepribadian, namun si penderita akan merasa kalau ia memiliki banyak identitas yang memiliki cara berpikir, temperamen, tata bahasa, ingatan dan interaksi terhadap lingkungan yang berbeda-beda. Ketika kita dewasa, kita memiliki karakter dan kepribadian yang cukup kuat dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah kehidupan. Namun, pada anak yang masih berusia di bawah tujuh tahun, kekuatan itu belum muncul sehingga mereka akan mencari cara lain untuk bertahan terhadap sebuah pemikiran yang mengganggunya, yaitu dengan cara Disosiasi.

Dengan menggunakan cara ini, seorang anak dapat membuat pikiran sadarnya terlepas dari pengalaman mengerikan yang menimpanya.

Kalian pasti kenal dengan Hoshi, kan? Dia merupakan 'aku' yang lain dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Hoshi itu periang, kelebihan tenaga, pribadi yang ramah dan tubuhnya lentur bukan main. Ia bisa saja melakukan gerakan _dance_ dua puluh empat jam tanpa kenal lelah. Jauh tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan Kwon Soonyoung yang menderita _Thalasemia_. Ia sering kali mengeluh betapa hidupnya abu-abu dan sia-sia jika hanya berdiam diri dengan vonis penyakit seperti itu. Maka di saat Soonyoung menyangkal semua pikiran menganggu tentang penyakitnya, di sana Hoshi bisa muncul kapan saja.

Sederhananya, _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ itu merupakan bentuk upaya seseorang untuk 'memisahkan' segala pikiran buruk atau trauma dengan menciptakan pribadi yang baru.

Mungkin bagiorang awam, pengidap _Schizophrenia_ seperti Wonwoo dianggap gila atau bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan gaib. Namun ada penjelasan lebih lengkap tentang itu.

Arti sebenarnya dari _Schizophrenia_ adalah kepribadian yang terbelah ( _split of personality_ ). Sebutan ini diberikan berdasarkan gejala yang paling menonjol dari penyakit ini, yaitu adanya jiwa yang terpecah belah. Antara pikiran, perasaan, dan perbuatan terjadi disfungsi. Karena tidak ada kontak dengan realitas, maka logikanya tidak berfungsi sehingga isi pembicaraanya sukar untuk diikuti karena meloncat-loncat ( _inkoheren_ ) dan seringkali muncul kata-kata aneh yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh penderita sendiri.

Kondisi ini menyebabkan Wonwoo mengalami delusi, halusinasi, pikiran kacau, dan perubahan perilaku dalam tempo waktu yang cepat. Oleh karena itu, terkadang Wonwoo sulit dalam berinteraksi secara sosial dan beraktivitas sehari-hari. Sebelum menetap di sini dua tahun yang lalu, Wonwoo pernah bilang jika ia punya sahabat sejati, Lee Jihoon namanya. Dari hasil pengamatanku ternyata Wonwoo juga punya Kim Mingyu sebagai teman imajinasinya. Aku berpekulasi awal bahwa Wonwoo menjadi pengidap _schizophrenia_ karena trauma kehilangan seorang sahabat sejati seperti Jihoon. Itu mendasar pada fakta bahwa Ibunya Wonwoo bilang padaku jika Wonwoo pernah kehilangan kesadaran ketika Lee Jihoon ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya sendiri. Setelahnya Wonwoo terus larut dalam depresi dan ditemukan sang Ibu tengah mengobrol dengan dinding putih di kamarnya.

Itu agak mengejutkan karena faktanya, Lee Jihoon adalah mantan kekasihku. Sewaktu aku akan pergi ke Australia guna mengambil pendidikan lanjutan. Pernah sekali Jihoon memberiku lembaran partitur yang ternoda darah sebagai kenangan sebelum aku berangkat. Oh, waktu itu Jihoon masih ada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

 **[THE END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: CERITANYA BIKIN TWIST-ENDING TAPI GUA RASA GAGAL. YA NAMANYA JUGA AUTHOR AMATIRAN. HIKS T^T. FYI, GUA ISENG AJA NULIS KAYAK BEGINI BUAT MENYALURKAN APA YANG SELAMA INI ADA DI PIKIRAN GUA TENTANG BANYAKNYA ORANG YANG MASIH MEMANDANG SEBELAH MATA DUNIA KEJIWAAN. PADAHAL MENURUT GUA, DUNIA PSIKOLOGI ITU KEREN, APALAGI KALO UDAH MENYANGKUT INTUISI SAMA MIKRO EKSPRESI. GUA JUGA SEBAGAI SEUNGCHEOL SEKADAR MENINGKATKAN** ** _AWARE_** **BUAT KESEHATAN MENTAL KALIAN DAN KEBETULAN TANGGAL 10 OKTOBER LALU MERUPAKAN HARI KESEHATAN MENTAL SE DUNIA. KALIAN BISA NEBAK DONG ITU GANGGUAN PSIKOLOGI YANG DIALAMI SEUNGCHEOL. HEHE.**

 **DUNIA PER-AUTHOR-AN LAGI GEMPAR SAMA BTS YANG LAGI COMEBACK. GUA JUGA ANTUSIAS SIH KEPENGEN BANGET BELI DIGITAL ALBUMNYA DI ITUNES TAPI DOMPET GUA BELOM KEISI DUIT LAGI ABIS BELI SINGLENYA NCT DREAM :") BTW BIAS GUA DI NCT DREAM JAEMIN LOH. OH, BTW DI NEXT BIG PLAN BAKAL ADA PERSONIL NCT DREAM YANG SEUMURAN SAMA CHAN DI FANFICT AGAPE. RENCANANYA GUA MAU** ** _COMEBACK_** **LAGI PAS NATAL DENGAN MEMBAWA** ** _BIGPLAN PROJECT_** **,** ** _BUNDLE PROJECT_** **, SAMA SIDE OFF DARI FF MY DEAREST SANTA YANG TAHUN LALU GUA JANJIKAN. EHE.**

 **INI GUA KETIK NGEBUT, DAN NON-BETA PULA. JADI MAAF KALO MASIH ADA RANJAU TYPO. LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
